wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Płomienie Hariqistanu
To powrzechna nazwa dwóch mieszczących się w Hariqistanie, bliźniaczych konwentów Adepta Sororitias. W rzeczywistości są one od siebie skrajnie różne, gdyż jeden jest konwentem walczącym a drugi szpitalnym, jednak wspólna nazwa, pochodzenie, data powstania jak i historia to wystarczająco dużo wspólnych cech, by nazywać je jednym tworem. Historia Konwent Świętych Płomieni (bo taka była pierwotna nazwa zakonów) został utworzony na potrzeby Hariqistanu i pobliskiech podsektorów. Ludzie przechodzili wówczas kryzys wiary, wywołany herezją Vandira a jako że regimenty tego świata dołaczyły do rebeli Sebastiana Thora i brały akywny udział w walkach na Terze, piętno zdrady odcisnęło się na Hariqistanie jeszcze bardziej. Nasilające się ataki heretyków znacznie osłabiły obronę podsektora. Obawiano się że może on się nie utrzymać i wkrótce padnie. Konwent przybył do Hariqistanu na przełomie 36 i 37M. Ludzie darzyli Sororitias wielką nieufnością. Były to przecież byłe wojowniczki zdrajcy, który doprowadził Imperium do ruiny. Sprowadzenie ich nie podobało się także Eklezji. Nawet najbardziej oddanie kapłani wiedzieli że obecność cór Imperatora, może narobić tylko więcej szkód. Początkowo siostry starały się jak najbardziej przypodobać się mieszkańcom. Budowano zakonne szpitale i szkoły dla niższych warstw społecznych. Ich działalność była widoczna zwłaszcza na światach ulach. Pierwsza siedziba zakonu znajdowała się na Hariqrabie (świat-ul w układzie Hariq) aby móc skuteczniej wspomagać obywateli. Na Maeliq utworzono zakonną komandorie. Do czasów dzisiejszych pozostaje ona jedną z najlepiej ufortyfikowanych placówek Imperium na tamtym świecie-fortecy. Siostry przyjęły nawet filozofię wojny (naturalnie dostosowując do siebie zasady życia osobistego) co znacznie poprawiło ich reputacje w oczach wojowników. Począkowa nieufność zaczęła słabnąć, zwłaszcza po tym jak podczas jednego z najazdów orków, siostry bohatersko zatrzymały fale zielonoskórych atakujących osiedla mieszkaniowe na Difaelanie. Ludzie, nawet uzborjeni w standardową broń i wyszkoleni w jej obsłudze, nie mieli szans w walce z orkowymi siłami pancernymi jakie na nich nacierały. Wtedy też uzbrojone w miotacze melta siostry zdołały zatrzymać atak i zniszczyć ogormną część orkowego natarcia, jednocześnie tracąc niemal biorące udział w walce wojowniczki.Ten bohaterski czyn, który uratował dziesiątki jeśli nie setki tysięcy mieszkańców znacznie poprawił ich reputacje w oczach Hariqistańczyków. Wbrew wszystkim przewidywaniom sprowadzenie konwentu przyniosło oczekiwane rezultaty. Nieufność wobec nich niemal całkowicie zniknęła razem z kryzysem wiary. Wtedy jednak siostry zwróciły uwagę na rzecz bardzo je niepokojącą. Była to cała armia niepokojących rzeczy, zwana w Hariqistanie mutahawila. Chociaż byli oni bardzo skutecznymi i oddanymi wojownikami a na polu bitwy stanowili nieocenione wsparcie, ich geneza martwiła siostry bitwy. Zaczęły one oficjalnie potępiać zarówno wykorzystanie ich w walce jak i całkowite ich istnienie. Była to druga połowa 37M, ponad pięćset lat od przybycia konwentu. Obecny sułtan martwił się tym stanem rzeczy. Siostry miały mocną pozycje w społeczeństwie i chociaż zdecydowaną większość stanowiły szpitalniczki, to adeptek bojowych nie brakowało. Siostry zaczęły oficjalnie występować przeciwko mutahawila, jednak ich działania nie przynosiły oczekiwanych rezultatów. Chociaż nie można było zaprzeczyć że miały one dar przekonywania i mocną pozycję w społeczeństwie, to ich reputacja nie mogła się równać z nieugiętymi, zmutowanymi wojownikami Hariqistanu, którzy od niepamiętnych czasów walczyli ramię w ramię z regularną armią. Sororitas poprosiły o pomoc ówczesnego eklezjiarchę Aradina. W tym samym czasie matka zakonów szpitalnych, oficjalnie ogłosiła całkowicte odcięcie się sióstr szpialnych od formacji bojowych. Siedzibę "cywilnej" formacji zakonu przeniesiono na Hariqawle za zgodą i z pełną pomocą ówczesnego sułtana. Formacje bojowe w całości wycofały się na Maeqil. Doszło wtedy do rozłamu w zakonie i tak powstały Płomienie Miłosierdzia, zrzeszające siostry szpitalne i Płomienie Wojny składające się wyłącznie z drużyn bojowych. Aradin stanął teraz przed trudnym wyborem. Nie mógł on bowiem poprzeć jednej strony nie skazując drugiej na śmierć. Poparcie sióstr byłby przez Hariqistan odebrane za akt zdrady, z koleji poparcie mieszkańców oznaczało kasację zakonu. Jednak rozdzielenie się obu konwentów znacznie ułatwiło mu podjęcie decyzji. Hariqistan mógł sobie poradzić bez wojowniczek, a zwykli ludzie nie ucierpieliby już z powodu zniszczenia szpitali. Oficjalnie stanął on po stronie Mutahawila. Sororitas uznały to za akt herezji i rozpoczęły przygotowania do samozwańczej krucjaty. Zaczęły od Difabinu. Potężna armia wylądowała na jego pustyniach w celu zniszczenia nomadów. Wtedy do walki wtrącili się poczatkowo neutralni mechanicus. Uznali oni to lądowanie za otwartą inwazję na ich świat i posłali przeciwko siostrom legiony skitarii. Adepta Sororitas zostały wtedy zmasakrowane pod naporem niezliczonych legionów cyber-wojowników. Dla eklezji był to wyraźny znak, że dla zakonu nie ma już nadziei. Podjęto decyzje o kasacji konwentu płomieni wojny. Aby nie osłabiać obrony Maeqilu sprowadzono jeden z regimentów przeznaczonych na kampanie poza podsektorem. Z tego podowdu cofnięto rozkaz wylotu dla 789 regimentu. Kasacji miał dokonać wezyr Yusuf Osari. Licząca prawie dwieście tysięcy armia wylądowała na Maeqilu. Do kasacji jednak nigdy nie doszło a wszystko to przez największą od dwóch tysięcy lat inwazje Chaosu. Heretycy jednocześnie zaatakowali Hariqawle, Difabin i Maeqil. Na Difabinie legiony skitarii wspierane przez muathawila dobrze radziły sobie z obroną, likwidując jednocześnie heretyckie bandy powstałe wśród zbuntowanych niewolników. Dodatkowo liczne jednostki pancerne wspierane przez tytany, z łatwością radziły sobie z odpieraniem ataków wroga. Hariqawle radziło sobie nieco gorzej, jednak armie janczarów wpierane przez liczne grupy nomadów i całą armie obywateli zdołały odeprzeć przeciwnika. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami największy atak uderzył w Maeqil. Główne siły Chaosu skupiły się na komandorii Połomienia Wojny. Osłabione liczebnie i upadłe na duchu siostry stawiały bohaterski opór wrogowi. Były jednak odcięte przez liczne armie heretyków, które jednocześnie prowadziły potężną ofensywę na całej planecie. Wojska na Difabinie co prawda dość szybko poradziły sobie z wrogiem, ale nie mogły się ruszyć z planety z obawy na kolejny atak. Hariqawla wciąż toczyło zawzięte walki. Światy ule koncentrowały się na obronie i pomocy stolicy a także Difawla, które padło ofiarą dość małego ataku, jednak złożonego z jednostek elitarnych, których odparcie wymagało sporego trudu. Wtedy agada Baltar (w regularnej armii stopień kapitana wśród mutantów i nomadów wódz klanu) mutahawila z komadna Czarnych Ostrzy poprosił o pozowlenie na atak na wojska wroga w celu przebicia się do komandorii. Wsparły go w tym trzy inne klany. Baltar chciał nie tylko złamać ofensywę wroga ale też udowodnić Sororitas, że są oni godni zaufania i zdolni do poświęceń dla innych. Po niecałym tygodniu siedem tysięcy mutahawila uzbrojonych w boltery, miotacze ognia i liczną broń przeciwpancerną, wraz z pomocą szacha Murata dowodzacego dywizjami pancernymi 789 korpusu Hariqistanu, rozpoczęły atak na wroga. W ciągu kolejnych kilku dni, ich natarcie zdołało przełamać linie oblężnicze wroga wokół głównej fortecy Maeqilu, które niedługo potem zostało całkowicie rozbite przez szybkie ataki akindżi wspieranych przez nazimską spahie. Otworzyło to drogę do komandorii zakonu. Wojska mutantów posuwały się do ataku tak szybko, że nawet poinformowani heretycy nie zdołali przygotować obrony. Zaatakowani od tyłu nie mieli szans w walce z tak szybkim i silnym przeciwnikiem. Wydawało się jednak że atak mutahawila był przeprowadzony zbyt późno. Wrota fortecy były sforsowane a ciała sióstr leżały zmasakrowane w monastyrze. Baltar był jednak nieugięty i wraz ze swymi ludźmi zabijał on kolejnyc heretyków jacy zdołali uciec do twierdzy. Skąpany we krwi wrogów zdołał się przebić do wewnętrznej części fortecy, gdzie wciąż broniło się kilkaset sióstr zakonnych. Agada w tytanicznym pojedynku u wrót wewnętrznego sanktuarium, starł się w tytanicznym pojedynku z osłabionym już arcyheretykiem Urmanem. Źródła opisują go jako szaleńczego wojownika w pancerzu o barwie krwi i uzbrojonego w dwa topory łańcuchowe. Baltar był uzbrojony w konsekrowany, czarny miecz energetyczny, którego pole siłowe nadawało złoty połysk a jego czarny pancerz nosił liczne runy ochronne. Legenda opisuje że Baltar był jak czarny gniew Imperatora spadający na krwawe szaleństwo Chaosu. Ostatecznie po całym dniu walki pokonał on przeciwnika ścinając mu głowę, jednak sam zmarł niedługo potem w wyniku odnieśionych ran. Był on pierwszym w historii mutahawila, który dostąpił zaszczytu zostania błogosławionym (nie mylić ze świętym). Po śmierci Urmana armie heretyków poszły w rozsypkę, jednak nie bez strat. Z czterech klanów nomadów, liczebnie pozostał tylko jeden, jego wojsk użyto do odbudowania Czarnych Ostrzy. Starcono też niemal całą siłę pancerną, przeznaczoną do pomocy Baltara. Aradin cofnął swój dekret odnośnie kasacji Płomieni Wojny. Nowa mistrzyni zakonu (poprzednia poległa w walce) zreformowała konwent i wzmocniła konwent, jednocześnie kończąc cały konflikt z mutahawila. Płomienie Wojny Konwent ten składa się wyłącznie z sióstr walczących. Jego siły szacuje się obecnie na kilkanaście tysięcy sióstr bitewnych, przebywających na stałe w Hariqistanie i od kilkunastu, do kilkudziesięciu sióstr bitwy w terenie. Liczba ta jest dość duża jak na typowy zakon, jednak ma ona swoje całkowite uzasadnienie. Najwięcej sióstr znajduje się na Maeqilu, gdzie poza główną komandorią zakonu, stacjonują też w praktycznie każdej świątyni na planecie i głównej twierdzy. Znaczna część została oddelegowana do ochrony mieszczacego się na Hariqawla konwentu sióstr miłosierdzia. Stacjonują one w praktycznie każdym szpitalu zakonnym jako ochrona i wsparcie. Na Difabinie często dołączają do grup nomadów. Wysyła się tam głównie siostry, które muszą nauczyć się pokory i lepiej zrozumieć doktryny militarne. Mało kto rozumie filozofię wojny lepiej od mutahawila. W teren natomiast siostry ruszają wraz z siostrami szpitalnymi. Poprzysiągły one chronić swój bliźniaczy konwent, choćby za cenę życia, dlatego do każdej grupy szpitalniczek dołącza niewielka grupa (zwykle około kilkudziesięciu sióstr) bojowa mająca je chronić. Sororitas nie zalicza się do normalnej armii Hariqistanu, ponieważ są one całkowicie niezależne. Swoje działania militarne w przypadku inwazji Chaosu czy xenos koordynują z Hariqistanem tylko po to by nie narobić sobie i innym problemów. Są podległe wyłącznie inkwizycji i eklezji, chociaż nigdy nie odmówią pomocy sułtanowi, zwłaszcza gdy ten rzuca podejrzenie o herezji. W zakonie można spotkać niemal wszystkie typowe jednostki Adepta Sororitas, od podstawowych sióstr bitwy, przez siostry serafin a na potęznych zaprawionych w bojach drużynach celestian kończąc. Zakon nie uznaje natomiast sióstr repentia jak i pokutników. Ich miejsce zajęła unikatowa dla tego zakonu formacja, sióstr światła. Ich pancerze zostają pomaowane w śnieżno-białą biel, otrzymują one bolter z jednym magazynkiem i nóż bojowy. Ma im to starczyć aż do końca służby (którą kończy jedynie śmierć). Dodatkowo są one zawsze posyłane do pierwszej linii jako siły przeznaczone na śmierć. Wielokrotnie jednak siostry te udowadniały, że w swej chęci odpokutowania są skuteczniejsze niż jako normalne wojowniczki. Do sił pancernych zakonu można zaliczyć rhino, immolatora i egzorcystę. Wszystkie to pojazdy jak i wyposażenie zakonu są produkowane na Difabinie. W ich szeregach nie odnajdzie się też misjonarzy z uwagi na fakt, że siostry te nie prowadzą osobistych krucjat a są jedynie wsparciem dla innej armii i ochroną. Płomienie Miłosierdzia Konwent sióstr szpitalnych całkowicie oddany leczeniu innych. Bardzo nieliczne z jego sióstr zostają przypisane do formacji bojowych jako wsparcie medyczne. Nie wiadomo ile sióstr dokładnie liczy zakon ale wiadomo, że jest to conajmniej kilkadziesiąt tysięcy. Zakon ma swoje placówki w całym Hariqistanie. Składają się na nie szpitale, szkoły a także światynie i mniejsze klasztory. W odróżnieniu od sióstr bitwy do ich zakonu może dołączyć każdy, kto przejdzie próbę wiary. Jest to trwający prawie rok okres czasu podczas którego potencjalna kandydatka ma udowodnić, że jest dość zdyscyplinowana i oddana Imperatorowi by móc należeć do zakonu. Siostry są dołączane do praktycznie każdego regimentu Gwardii Imperialnej Hariqistanu, który opuszcza podsektor. Nie ma więc nic dziwnego w ich ogromnej liczbie. Siostry te słyną w całym podsektorze ze swego miłosierdzia i nieludzkich wręcz zdolności do leczenia ran. Mówi się że człowiek pod ich opieką leczy się dwa razy szybciej niż normalnie. Same siostry mówią że to wyłacznie zasługa boga Imperatora. Podobnie jak konwent bitewny złożyły one śluby czystości. Poprzysiągły także, że nigdy nie skrzywdzą żadnej istoty żywej, naturalnie nie składają jej te szpitalniczki, które chcą dołączyć do sióstr walczących. W wielu przypadkach ta przysięga osiągnęła granice absurdu, gdyż siostra nawet uzbrojona, wolała sama zginąć niż obronić się przed heretykiem. Dlatego zawsze towarzyszą im siostry bitewne, które biora na swoje barki odpowiedzialność za ich życie. Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Siostry Bitwy Kategoria:Eklezja Kategoria:Imperium